heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Perry
Anthony Joseph Pereira (born September 10, 1950), better known by his stage name, Joe Perry, is an American musician, singer and songwriter who is best known as the lead guitarist and founding member of the American rock band Aerosmith. Sometimes referred to as the "Greatest American Rock Band of All-Time" and the "Bad Boys from Boston". Aerosmith has sold over 150 million albums worldwide and 70 million in the U.S. alone, making them one of the biggest selling artists of all-time. Perry also has his own solo band called The Joe Perry Project, and is a member of the All-Star band Hollywood Vampires with Alice Cooper and Johnny Depp. He was ranked 84th in Rolling Stone's list of The 100 Greatest Guitarists of All Time and in 2001, was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame as part of Aerosmith. In 2013, Perry and his songwriting partner Steven Tyler were recipients of the ASCAP Founders Award and were also inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame. In October 2014, Simon & Schuster released Rocks: My Life In and Out of Aerosmith, written by Perry with David Ritz. Discography Studio albums * Joe Perry (2005) * Have Guitar, Will Travel (2009) * Joe Perry's Merry Christmas (2014) * Sweetzerland Manifesto (2018) with Aerosmith * Aerosmith (1973) * Get Your Wings (1974) * Toys in the Attic (1975) * Rocks (1976) * Draw the Line (1977) * Night in the Ruts (1979) * Done with Mirrors (1985) * Permanent Vacation (1987) * Pump (1989) * Get a Grip (1993) * Nine Lives (1997) * Just Push Play (2001) * Honkin' on Bobo (2004) * Music from Another Dimension! (2012) with The Joe Perry Project * Let the Music Do the Talking (1980) * I've Got the Rock'n'Rolls Again (1981) * Once a Rocker, Always a Rocker (1983) with Hollywood Vampires * Hollywood Vampires (2015) * Rise (2019) Guest appearances * He performed a duet of "You Really Got Me" with Sanjaya Malakar on American Idol 6. * Perry performed the theme song to the Spider-Man animated series. At one point in the series, Peter Parker uses the Symbiote suit to change into attire similar to that of Joe Perry's while riffs from the opening theme play in the background. * Perry was also a judge for the 5th annual Independent Music Awards to support independent artists' careers. * Played a detective in the Homicide: Life on the Street episode "Brotherly Love". He was credited as "Anthony Joseph Perry." * Played the solo on the Bon Jovi song "Last Chance Train" from the "100,000,000 Bon Jovi Fans Can't Be Wrong" boxset. His distinct playing style can easily be heard when compared to Richie Sambora. * Appeared with Johnny Depp on Steve Hunter's The Manhattan Blues Project (2013). * He performed the solo on the Eminem song Sing for the Moment, which also sampled Dream On. * Perry contributed guitar to the song "Rain & Dream" on the 2019 album New Love by B'z. Category:American heavy metal guitarists Category:Blues rock musicians Category:Guitar virtuoso Category:American hard rock musicians